A Most Chaotic Saga Of Brotherhood
by Vilva
Summary: That one AU where Hiro is the older bratty sibling and Tadashi is the eager to please younger one. Warning: Hiro is a brat. And did I mention that Hiro is a brat? Because he is.


**A/N: I've decided to start writing again. Yay! :D Please review, I could really use some constructive criticism! I don't own Big Hero 6. **

* * *

Hiro was bored with a capital B. He sluggishly tossed away his newly reassembled robot and flopped down on the floor. A second later, he bolted up, rubbing his back where the scattered nuts and bolts had bit into. So with great effort, Hiro swiped away all the robotics equipment around him with a snow-angel motion. He then flopped down on the floor again.

'What was there to do?'

'Nothing here. That's why you're bored genius.'

'Why thank you me. I am indeed a genius.'

'A very bored one. If you're that smart why couldn't you think of something to do?'

Hiro scratched his stomach.

'Dunno. Maybe I am biologically dumb?'

'...Biologically dumb?'

'Yeah.'

'That's dumb.'

'Well you're me dummy.'

'Sadly.'

Roaming eyes fell on an old sketch, where it lay crumpled in a dusty corner. Suddenly, Hiro shot off the floor, sending tools rattling in all directions. He had the best idea ever! Who better to take out his boredom on than that new cat Aunt Cass had gotten? Over the course of four weeks, the thing had gotten unbelievably fat and Hiro figured it could use some exercise before it created a crater in the earth.

"A cat treadmill," Hiro mused aloud. "Yea..."

Then he remembered that Aunt Cass's place was a whole two houses away. Back to the floor it was. He rolled around again for a bit, getting dust in his hair and generally acting bored. Hiro sighed. And then wrinkled his nose. He could do better than that. So he tried again. It came out louder than he expected and sounded a bit to hoarse. Hmm better but not dramatic enough. Hiro then remembered what the female protagonists in Aunt Cass's teenage dramas used to do. This time he rolled his eyes and flipped his hair punctuating it by pretending to examine his nails. Meh. Hiro opened his mouth to try again when a 'Clunk clunk chika jree clunk pbbt ra bam' (I dare you to sound this out without feeling silly) sound echoed throughout his room. Taken aback, Hiro blinked furiously before looking around.

That...sounded a lot like a car.

'That's because it is a car.'

'Oh.'

Head resting against his bedpost, Hiro prayed for anything that could help him escape this suffocating boredom. Then he heard the front door open followed by his parent's excited whispering. He frowned. Who where they to interrupt him being bored? Jeez.

A moment later his bedroom door creaked open. His parents slipped in beaming with some sort of contained excitement and-Hiro irritation grew-ignoring the Keep Out sign.

"Hiro!" his mother whispered loudly practically bouncing. "You aren't going to believe this!"

Hiro frowned and wondered what on earth was making his normally tranquil mother act like Aunt Cass 2.0.

"Elaine," his father smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." This, Hiro noticed, was highly hypocritical as Kazuhiko Hamada himself appeared to be bouncing right next to his wife.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Hiro beamed at them from the floor. "Do you have food?"

His parents shared a fond look. Typical Hiro. "No sweetie we don't have food," his mom began. Hiro visibly wilted. His father quickly cut in. "_But! _We _do _have something _even better than food!" _The boy's head jerked up. Something even better than _food? _Impossible.

Elaine, encouraged at having captured his attention, continued, "Hiro...we noticed that you don't often have friends over." That was an understatement. Hiro was forever buried under machinery or junk food and his parents had never seen him talk to anyone his age.

Kazuhiko nodded slightly before brightening again. "But don't worry! You'll never be lonely again!"

'I'm not lonely,' Hiro thought glumly.

'Yes you are'.

'Okay maybe just a little'.

With huge smiles stretched across their faces, his parent's kneeled on the floor. Their son frowned again and wished that they would just get on with it.

"Hiro," his mother whispered, breathless with excitement. "You're going to be a _big brother!" _

Time froze as Hiro's parents waited for a response. Hiro himself was reeling. A big brother? _Him? _His usually overactive mind was blank. A big brother. His parents were having a baby. A baby, living in his house. Living screaming, peeing, and vomiting in his house. Taking away his parent's attention, in his house. Hiro had force himself to blink. _A baby. _

So he did what any other shocked four-almost-five year old genius would do.

"Nuh uh," Hiro said.

Denial is a wonderful bliss.

His parents blinked and looked at one another. Clearly they had not been expecting such a reply. "Uh well actually Hiro," Kazuhiko said, deciding to play along. "You _are _going to be a big brother." His wife smiled and added, "In fact we are pretty sure it will be a boy! Isn't it wonderful Hiro?"

"Nuh uh," Hiro repeated louder.

Elaine frowned slightly despite herself. She knew Hiro was never the most cheerful of children but she had no idea he would react like this. Her husband traded another confused glance with her. Elaine suddenly realised that perhaps Hiro was simply confused. Her heart ached as she thought of how much her boy was determined to isolate himself. That was why they had decided to have a baby in the first place.

"Hiro," she coaxed. "Think of all the fun you two would have together! Imagine! You could teach the baby ride a bike or play soccer. Maybe go see the Spirit Gate Bridge!" "Who knows?" her husband chimed in. "Maybe we'll even get another super genius and you could do some robotics together?" Kazuhiko faltered under his wife's glare. "What?" Elaine turned away and said to Hiro, "Well maybe not too much of the last one. I don't want _both _of my children getting hurt." She stopped and smiled at her husband. "Oh my! We'll have our hands full taking care of _two _little rascals!" Kazuhiko laughed and hugged her saying, "It's part of the package I guess!"

Hiro didn't hear them, too wrapped in his own thoughts. In his mind's eye he saw a vomiting, crying, attention-stealing baby that _also _was boarding a rocket to the moon, _simultaneously _destroying all the projects he was working on.

"NUH UH!" he hollered, shooting up from the floor. His shocked parents jumped and stared at him as he continued raging.

"NUH UH NUH UH NUH UH!" "Hiro-" his mother reached out to him. Hiro dodged her grasp and covered his ears. He then began running around his cluttered bedroom with the occasional "NUH UH"s. Then, in a burst of pre-adolescent genius, he slammed open his window and, sticking his head out, screaming "NUH UHHHHHHHHHHH!" before slamming it closed again. (Strangely enough, seventy-two year old Mrs. Yasuhiro, who lived across the street, moved out the very next day.)

Hiro then resumed his previous routine, this time shaking his head furiously and stomping his feet. "NUH UH NUH UH NUH UH NUH UH."

Kazuhiko struggled to reach his son, dodging miniature socked feet flailing at him. "Hiro- hey Hir-" (NUH UH NUH UH NUH UH) "Hiro Mathew Hama-" (NUH UH NUH UH NUH UH) "HIRO-CALM DOWN-!" (NUH UH NUH UH NUH UH)

With great difficulty, he at last managed to loop his arms around his son's stomach. "HIRO MATHEW HAMADA STOP RIGHT NOW," he roared, patience snapping. (NUH UH NUH UH NUH UHHHHhhhhhhh...) Hiro complied and allowed himself to go limp. Once he was sure that Hiro was done fighting, Kazuhiko set him down on the floor. His anger immediately evaporated when he saw how forlorn his son looked. Hiro was actually thinking about how to ship the baby across the world but no one needs to know that.

"Hiro," his father started, and then paused, at loss of what to say. "...Why are you acting this way?"

Grinding a socked toe into the floor, Hiro fidgeted under his father's sad gaze. Guilt, usually dormant, stirred in him and he attempted to force it down to no avail. At last he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Dunno."

Eyebrows knitting together, his father kneeled to better see his face. "Hiro, if you could just explain, maybe I could help you see that having a little sibling isn't that bad."

Hiro stuck out his lower lip, stubbornly. "Dunno."

Kazuhiko massaged his temples and tried again. "Really Hiro, give it a shot."

"Dunno."

'Imagine, soon enough there was going to be two of them' Kazuhiko thought. 'Wait I'm supposed to be convincing the kid, not agreeing with him.' "You know having a sibling isn't all that bad."

His son squinted at him. "How do you know? You never had one."

Kazuhiko opened his mouth to reply. And closed it.

"Well Hiro," Elaine spoke up giving her husband a 'You-Tried' pat on the back. "I have a sister and I have to say it was wonderful." Hiro wrinkled his nose as she continued, "Cassia and I had so much fun together when we young! Having an older sister was like having a fountain of knowledge. And she was always there for me. Wouldn't you like a bond like that too Hiro?" Kazuhiko smiled gratefully at her and they all shared a family moment of happiness and sunshine.

Then Hiro said, "Aunt Cass doesn't think so. She told me that you burned her essay once because it was better than yours. And that you used to cut her hair when she was sleeping. And that you used to be really annoying. And that she told you stuff about highschool that wasn't true just to see you act dumb. And that-"

With each sentence the boy spoke, the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees. Kazuhiko thawed out enough to slap a hand over his son's mouth but the damage was done.

"Hey Hiro," he said glancing nervously at his wife's eerily calm expression. "Why don't you go downstairs to the garage for a bit Maybe build a few robots."

"NUH UH-"

"That wasn't a suggestion," Kazuhiko growled in exasperation. The boy opened his mouth to protest but perhaps some survival instinct warned him. That or Elaine Hamada's twitching eye. Hiro hurriedly darted out of the room, socked feet thumping down the staircase. His father longingly gazed after his escaping son wishing he could join him. Nevertheless he manned up and scooted closer to his wife who was muttering under her breath, expression completely blank.

"Hey...Elaine honey?"

"_Telling me to spike the punch. Was wondering where my essay went. Couldn't get a four point O." _

"I'm sure she was joking, you know how playful Cassia can be."

"Playful?" Elaine stopped her muttering and turned around to gaze at her husband with that hysterically calm expression. Her hands trembled and Kazuhiko winced when her nails dug into his shoulders. "_Playful. PLAYFUL?!" _Her husband opened his mouth to reply but she cut in, giggling slightly. "Oh no no no, Kazu. You wouldn't understand."

"Well it can't be that bad," her husband blurted out, desperate to calm down his wife. He wasn't used to being the rock and Elaine acting like this seriously scared him. The moment he said it, every socially tactful person in the universe facepalmed.

Elaine stared at him. And stared. And stared. And _stared. _Kazuhiko shifted uncomfortably as the hysterical giggles returned. "Oh Kazu," she whispered nails digging into his skin, "You really don't understand. She she she-" A choking pause. "SHE MADE ME ASK MY CRUSH TO PROM-" Kazuhiko wondered what was so bad about that. "-IN A LEOPARD PRINT LEOTARD!" She then burst into sobs and buried her face into his shoulder. Oh. _Oh._

"Well," Kazuhiko said patting her back awkwardly. "I think you would look great in a leopard print leotard." Elaine stopped crying and pulled away, looking at him with that blank expression. "What?" Kazuhiko floundered, "What did I do wrong this time?" His wife suddenly burst out in laughter. This didn't reassure her husband very much. When she finally stopped laughing, Elaine whipped tears from her eyes and wheezed, "Kazu-" She began laughing again before settling down. "Kazu, never change."

"Okay," Kazuhiko said, still very confused but relieved to see his wife back to normal.

Elaine beamed at him before sobering slightly. "Oh Kazu," she sighed massaging her temples. "What are we going to do about Hiro?" Kazuhiko shrugged helplessly but rubbed her on the back to show his support. She leaned into his touch, unconsciously rubbing her stomach. Kazuhiko spoke up, "Well I don't know but I think Hiro is just a bit shocked as of now. I know he'll eventually love the baby. He's a good kid. A bit sassy but a good kid." Oh how wrong he was. But for now, the Hamadas enjoyed the comfort of ignorance.

"I just know we'll be a happy family," Elaine agreed, smiling softly.

"Yup," Kazuhiko replied thinking, 'If happy means occasionally bipolar'.

* * *

**A/N: So I noticed that so far every first chapter I've written has Hiro throwing a tantrum. -_- It's not intentional I swear!**


End file.
